


Hermione x Fem! Reader Oneshots

by OctopusGoat111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusGoat111/pseuds/OctopusGoat111
Summary: A bunch of oneshots, imagines, and drabbles about the one and only Hermione Granger, whom I am way too gay for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open! However, if you are on Wattpad, please message/comment there (I'm more active). If not, do not worry! Message/comment here instead<3 (Though it may take me a lot longer since I do not frequent this website)

And on! Enjoy, you gays.


	2. (Y/n) (L/n).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slytherin decides to do something about Draco picking on her crush.

You were heading to the library when you turned the corner and smiled when your eyes found a certain Gryffindor you'd fancied since your second year. However, that smile was replaced with a scowl when you heard shouting coming from Draco and his goons.

"What place do you even have here, you filthy-" Draco was cut off with a punch to the nose no one had expected, what with your fist flying faster than it ever had before. He fell to the floor with a thud as everyone stared at you. 

"What place do you have calling them names, Malfoy? None. Your blood doesn't define you." You growled at him while he crawled away on the floor, holding his bleeding nose.

"B-but you're one of us! (Y/n) you're a pureblood too-!" At this point, you were glaring harder than you ever had before, finally tired of his bullshit. Your hand twitched, eager to punch him again but you pushed the urge down.

"Don't give me that. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not as foul as you, Draco. Now get lost." He struggled to get up and ran down the hall with his friends. You turned around and saw a surprised expression on Hermione's face, attempting to stop the blood rushing to your own.

"You're a Slytherin?" Hermione asked, taking a step forward. You took a step back.

"Don't give me grief, Granger. He's an arse, someone had to put him in his place."

"It's more shock than grief. And...You seem to know my name."

You looked at her and swallowed, your throat seeming dryer than usual. "You're best friends with Harry Potter, of course I know your name." That was a lie and you knew it. Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't change anything. How shall I repay you?"

So many ideas popped into your head but you hastily dismissed them, careful not to give anything away with your expression. The last idea stayed there, but you decided to wait.

"I'm...heading to the library to drop off these books. You could walk with me, maybe? And perhaps get to know each other." You chuckled when she raised a brow, "Not all Slytherins are bad, Granger."

"Alright, I accept. I'm going to need a name, though."

"(Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n)." You replied, holding out your free hand.

"Well, (Y/n) (L/n), it's a pleasure to meet you."

You both smiled and made your way down the hallway, talking the entire time. You were determined to show her that not all Slytherins are bad, and talking was the start.


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R needs more time to ask her love a question.

  
You inhaled sharply as best you could, attempting to fill your lungs with air yet failing miserably. You were fighting a Death Eater when another came to his aid and ganged up on you. You had managed to take one down, but the other badly injured you before fleeing. The blood continued oozing from the wound on your abdomen as you slid against a wall, nearly dropping your wand in the process. You erupted in a coughing fit before your mind drifted to a certain brunette. She was your whole world, your life, what you lived for, your girlfriend. You thought so hard about her that you started seeing her run at you. Wait, or is that real?

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), talk to me, please!" Hermione had her hands on your shoulders and was softly shaking you. Your eyes focused on her and the hand holding your wand raised up to caress her cheek , smiling at her. Tears were rapidly rolling down her face as she saw the life slowly leaving your eyes.

"Hey, Granger..." You began coughing again, wheezing slightly before maintaining your previous position and continuing. "I...guess I can't..take you on that date now...can I?"

"You idiot...Of course you can." She said between sobs, holding your hand now. 

"I'll...See you at 8 then. Dress..nicely." You laughed and coughed again.

"I will. Just...please keep your eyes open." She whispered, squeezing your hand.

"Mum...She's the love of my life. N-no...Not yet. I will..one day. I need time..."

_'And time you shall get'_

**xxxxx**

You woke with a start, kicking the blankets off and breathing heavily, swallowing hard. Your hands searched the bed, immediately finding a form next to you already awake and coming to your aid. You hugged your girlfriend as tight as you could for a moment before pulling back and kissing her, taking her by surprise. You pushed her against the bed, pouring all of your emotions into the kiss. She responded the same, albeit confused, and only pushed you off when she felt something wet touch her cheeks. 

"(Y/n)-" Hermione started.

"Let's get married." You said, sniffling and wiping the tears off of your face.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

You thought for a second before nodding. She smiled and crushed you with a hug.

"Is..That a yes?" You asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She kissed you between each word, "I love you so much."

You smiled kissed her again. "I love you too, Granger."

_'Thank you for giving me more time, mum. Thank you.'_


	4. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R takes the pain for Hermione.

  
"Run!" Harry shouted and the four of them took off through the forest, attempting to flee the looming grasp of the Death Eaters following them. They ducked under branches, jumped over logs, and threw spells at their chasers. 

"Stupefy!" You casted, throwing a spell behind you and hearing a groan. You smiled in victory, always having been good at blindly casting spells. Despite being almost kidnapped, you were having fun. Running from a bunch of creeps isn't an every day thing and you were attempting to enjoy it; that was your thing. Optimism and bravery. However, your friends would say differently. Hermione in particular would call you reckless and scold you for being such yet follow it up with a soft smile she thought you wouldn't see. Fact was, you'd had a crush on her since third year and Harry was the only one that knew, always giving you grief for it and even trying to help sometimes. Plus, you'd been flirting with her for years and she usually blushed at your remarks; you knew she liked you, even if you were too scared to ask her. You're not the best with rejection. Suddenly, a spell hit your back and you tumbled to the ground, getting back up and immediately getting hit with another. Hermione looked back and starting running toward you before a man took her by the arm, following suit with Ron and Harry. You grimaced, knowing it was your fault you had all been caught.

"Look what we've got 'ere, boys. Four juicy kids for the Dark Lord." Another man with lupine features hooked his arms around yours and hoisted you from the ground, following the others. They struggled with each movement but your body lay immobile, unable to move a single joint. You sighed and gave up, looking at your friends with guilt written over your face. Speaking of faces, what happened to Harry's?

**xxxxx**

"Put them downstairs for now. Ms. Lestrange will see to them in a few moments." A voice sounded but you were too focused on where they were taking you to fully register the words being spoken. You were finally regaining feeling in your body so you squirmed slightly in the hold of your captor, but not enough to make a difference. A gate was opened and you and two others were thrown in to a dungeon-like room. The gate was closed and the figures retreated. You rolled over and saw two more people.

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Harry said, squinting in the darkness. Ron pulled out his deluminator and lit the room. You blinked twice and grasped at the air.

"I...Think so." You got up and cracked your back. "I'm alright."

"Luna?" Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry, unfortunately, was cut off by an ear piercing scream that caused a chill to run down your spine and your eyes to widen. You knew that scream from anywhere and your entire body twitched. You started banging on the gate, screaming that somebody come.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Take me instead!" You yelled, your anger getting the best of you. The screaming finally ceased as Bellatrix walked down the stairs with Hermione in one arm and a wand pointing at her neck with the other. "Please. Just take me. I'm expendable." You said, a single tear rolling down your cheek when your eyes saw Hermione's arm.

Bellatrix's laughter bounced off of the stone walls, opening the gate and tossing Hermione to someone else. She opened the gate and grabbed you, forcing you up the stairs and throwing you on the floor. Protests from your friends sounded but were drowned out by the loud beating of your heart in your ears. You focused on Hermione the entire time, seeing her lips moving but not hearing anything. Then, suddenly, everything came crashing down at once.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said, pointing at you. Pain shot through every bone, every muscle, every inch of your body and would not go away. It was as if someone had crushed every bone in your body and removed all of your skin, peeling it off all at once. As if knives were being driven into you, twisting and turning with every passing second. A scream erupted from your throat as the pain didn't stop, your body writhing on the ground and tears constantly streaming down your face.

"Stop it! (Y/n)! You can't do this, please! Stop!" Hermione screamed and shouted, crying nearly as much as you at the sight of you in pain. 

The pain subsided for a moment as Bellatrix moved to the literal love of your life, staring her in the eye with a devilish grin. "I'm just giving her what she wanted." She grabbed Hermione's face but the brunette snatched her face away, causing the former to let out another maniacal laugh.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said again and once more the most extreme pain you'd ever felt spread throughout your body faster than a wildfire. A pressure on top of you that you can't move, a hand too close to the fire. Your body screamed in sync with Hermione, but you knew it was worth it. You'd rather be tortured for hours than see a single scratch on Hermione. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said and disarmed someone you couldn't see, but the pain stopped. Your mind went into overdrive as the next events transpired. Hermione dragged you to the staircase and a minute later you were transported to a beach. You looked up at her and she was holding you, crying in the process. You sniffled and lifted your hand to her face, wiping the tears that were replaced with new ones.

"Why are you always so reckless?" She said in a raspy voice, no doubt from screaming so much. 

You ran your sleeve cross your face and sat up, giving her your signature grin. "Come on, I thought you liked a girl that ran into danger."

"Not when it's the girl I love." Hermione said, not realizing her words until it was too late.

You raised a brow, "Finally admitting it, are we? I knew you loved me all along, Granger."

"Oh shut it." She grabbed your collar and dragged you down, kissing you with passion. You grinned into it and kissed her back, not wanting to miss the moment. After a few moments, you both pulled away and smiled. "Try not to be reckless next time?"

"You know it's my more attractive trait."

"It's not your only one." She got up and dusted herself off.

"Excuse me?" She started walking toward Harry. "Wait, hey! You can't just walk away from that!" 

You swore you heard her smile.


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R has a crush on Hermione but is too chicken to tell her, so R's friend decides to do it for her.

  
"She's so pretty, isn't she?" You half-whispered to yourself, half to your friend. Your friend sighed, used to you being like this. It was a daily occurrence since you decided to pick the seat farthest away yet in the same row as the one and only Hermione Granger just to stare at her for however long (F/n) needed to do their homework. You've had a crush on her for roughly three years and with each passing day you found yourself more and more enamored of her. However, with that same time, (F/n) grew more impatient and instead of telling you to talk to her, decided to take matters into their own hands without you noticing. They closed their book and stood up, excusing themselves and walking down the aisle to where Hermione sat. You jumped out of your chair before sitting back down and rubbing the back of your neck, waiting for them to walk back over. When they did, you erupted in whispers. "What did you say to her? What's wrong with you? Are you bloody mad? Why did you even talk to her?!" 

(F/n) chuckled and pointed behind you. You turned around and saw Hermione shyly smiling at you, a blush written all over her face. She'd known of your crush for quite some time but did not know how to confront you about it. You looked back to your friend hurriedly with an extremely red face and was going to scold them but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"(Y/n)?" An angelic voice sounded. You gulped and slowly turned around, standing up to match eye level with Hermione.

"H-hi. Um, that's me. (Y/n). Hi." You stuttered, silently berating yourself for it.

She smiled, "Hi." 

"Um, what-what do you need?" 

"I was just wondering...If you could meet me in the Astronomy Tower in a half hour?"

Your mind went blank. Your palms were past the point of sweaty and you were near the point of collapsing. (F/n) nudged you and you quickly nodded, smiling, "Yea! Yea. That'd be lovely. I'll see you there, then." You nodded again and laughed softly.

She smiled again, this time wider. "I'll see you there." She turned on her heel and walked away. (F/n) broke out in a fit of laughter and you smacked them.

"But...you've got to admit that was funny. You were stuttering and-" They clutched their stomach, "Oh I wish I could see that again." You smacked them again and sat down in your chair, fanning your face.

"You almost made me embarrass myself."

"But I got you a date."

"D-date?" You didn't about it that way. 

"Yes, a date. Now go get ready."

"Right!" You took off from the library, not even noticing that you passed Hermione on the way to (Your house)'s common room. You had a date.

You had a date with Hermione Granger.


	6. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R just wants to warm up, man

Classes were over and all you wanted to do was cuddle with your girlfriend. You were tired, mentally and physically, and for the life of you could not warm up all day. You weren't shivering, but you had the occasional chill run down your spine and make you freeze up in the middle of class. Now, marching toward the Gryffindor common room, you were going to snatch the book out of Hermione's hand and make her cuddle with you.

Once you were in front of the Fat Lady, you spoke the password and the portrait swung open, allowing you to walk through and be greeted by a couple other students studying or hanging out. When you rounded the corner, you saw Hermione sitting on the couch with none other than a book in her hands. Harry and Ron sat on the floor in front of her, grinning about something that no doubt would get them in trouble. You couldn't help but smile at the scene, knowing that those two knuckleheads that save the day are typically the ones that endanger it in the first place.

You leaned your bag against the couch and plucked the book from Hermione's hands, bookmarked it, and placed it next to your bag.

"Afternoon to you as well, (Y/n)." She smiled and anticipated your next actions, already opening her arms for you.

"Just hold me. I'm absolutely freezing right now." You replied, instantly snuggling into her radiating warmth. _How did she get so bloody warm?_

"Bit needy, aren't we?" Hermione teased.

"I've had an _extremely_ long day. Don't test my patience, Granger." At this point, you were on her lap and nuzzling your face in her neck. She used her hands to secure you from falling off of her and hummed in content.

When you finally warmed up after a few minutes, you kissed her neck a couple times and trailed kisses up her jaw, to her cheek, and the corner of her lips. She locked eyes with you and your hands found their way to her nape, pulling her in for a soft and, not to mention warm, kiss. Both of you sighed into the kiss, not wanting anything more than each other in the moment. Once you pulled back, you popped a question you'd been wondering since you arrived.

"How the _hell_ do you make me so warm?"

"Kiss me again and you might figure it out."

So _that's_ how she made you so warm.


End file.
